The present invention relates to porous articles and methods of making. Such articles are often used for scrubbing surfaces such as floors, countertops, shoe soles, and the like. Often, such porous articles are comprised of nonwoven webs. Such nonwoven webs may range in structure and properties, e.g. from dense to open, from hard to soft, from rigid to flexible, and so on.